Something More
by Shades of Midnight-26
Summary: Light was a boy with a notebook. Nothing more. Someone with high hopes and dreams that may never come true. He's just like all of us, right? Basically different thoughts and interpretations of the beginning of the series. I'm not good at summaries...


**A/N: My very first Death Note fic. I'm surprised that I wrote one for Death Note. Didn't think I would. It's basically just a short description kind of story considering I haven't been following the series that faithfully.**

"**Something More"**

**by: Shades of Midnight26**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Light sat down at his desk in his room, a big smirk plastered across his face. A few names; nothing more. Nothing more went into his notebook. Who would get suspicious? Who would ever find out?

It only took a pen and a notebook, once owned by a shinigami. But who would ever know? More or less, who would ever guess that such a notebook existed on earth?

It was a notebook filled with death, revenge, hate, and selfishness. Death came to whichever name you wrote in it, as well as to those who relied on the notebook too much. Revenge; what other reason needed to write someone's name? Hate; a feeling that revenge is derived from. And selfishness for thinking that you _should_ have the power to write their names down and kill them in the first place.

O-O-O-O

Light sat down on his bed and watched the news, an even bigger smirk on his face. A college freshman watching the news; nothing more. Nothing more than sitting down watching the weather, followed by a bulletin about gas prices and such. Who would get suspicious? Who would ever find out?

But truly, he was watching the news for new names. Names of criminals and people he thought deserved to die. For some reason, it always brought joy to him, thinking that soon these people will be dead all because of him.

He was to become the god of the new world. A perfect world. Does one exist, or is it just in his own mind? Wouldn't living in a perfect world just cause more crime? More fear?

People were to worship him in the new world. But there's a fine line between worship and fear.

You worship someone who you can trust, but you fear someone who holds your life in their hands. Why would they worship someone like that? Someone who thinks he's above all, when really, they're so low.

O-O-O-O

Light sat down at his desk at school, no smirk whatsoever on his face. He was mindlessly taking notes and listening in class; nothing more. Nothing more than a good, not to mention, brilliant student sitting down, doing what he's supposed to. Who would ever get suspicious? Who would ever know?

He never needed to pay attention. He had his future planned out as a god of this world. He never listened to his teachers. All that went through his head was scheming new ways for how not to get caught. New ways to trick the task force, and new ways to become more loved and trusted.

He was Kira. He could do anything he ever wanted. He was in control of everything.

O-O-O-O

Light sat down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Probably imagining his next plan in the strategy game that had become his life; it was nothing more. Nothing more than a game. A simple game, if you knew how to do it right. Who would get suspicious? Who would ever know?

He was smart, as well, making the game that much easier. Brilliant. Genius. Words he heard everyday. Words he already knew, but still loved to be told he was.

Ryuk stared at him with pleading eyes. Light knew what they meant and what he wanted. Light then chucked him an apple, a delicacy in his shinigami eyes that saw everything, including people's names, and death. He devoured it instantly.

Light was to be a hero. A god. An idol. He had never heard those words before, but soon would. He would hear them everyday of his life.

He was stupid. Dumb. Unintelligent. Words he had never heard, and never planned on hearing. He had a picture set that he would be a fair ruler who would control everyone with his wits, when really, he was stupid. Someone smart would have figured out; Kira isn't someone people trust, he is someone people fear. Doesn't he know?

Doesn't he know that when he reveals himself as Kira, people will be scared beyond belief? They will go against him and his plan for a perfect world. They will try to kill him. His plan for a crime-free world would go down in flames, instead causing more crimes and more people to commit them.

Of course he would never admit that. He was also stubborn, as well; nothing more. Nothing more than a clever, but unintelligent boy who thinks he can rule over everyone, by killing everyone. Everyone is suspicious. Everyone knows...

* * *

**A/N: Just an idea that popped into my head. I don't like it. -- Any ways, tell me what you think! Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
